


Псевдонаука(Pseudoscience)

by Merla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, shoddy methodology, Всегда есть что-то, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Когда вас похищают учёные - это плохо. Хуже - только если вас похищают учёные, которые откровенно плавают в методике. Хорошо ещё, что Шерлок обзавёлся другом из соседней камеры.





	Псевдонаука(Pseudoscience)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pseudoscience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449439) by [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



Явно модифицированная камера была размером где-то четыре с половиной на три с половиной метра, с наливным бетонным полом и перекошенной решёткой дренажного слива шириной сантиметров пятнадцать, и полным отсутствием попыток скрыть мигающий красный огонёк в углу под потолком. Кроме него самого комната содержала: армейскую раскладушку, пустое оранжевое пластиковое ведро и две запечатанные бутылки с водой. Единственное отверстие в помещении, достаточно большое, чтобы пробраться внутрь или наружу, было дверью, через которую его впихнули, и она была стальной, толщиной в несколько сантиметров и уже запертой.  
  
Нарисованные краской узоры на полу и стенах были максимум нескольких дней от роду, а по периметру комнаты была насыпана полоса из маленьких красноватых кристалликов. Шерлок подцепил один пальцем и осторожно попробовал на язык.  
  
— Идиоты.  
  
— Привет? — голос донёсся откуда-то слева, предположительно из прилегающей камеры. Мужчина, британец, акцент центральной части страны, взрослый, никаких явных признаков слабости или нездоровья, судя по тому откуда доносился звук — либо ниже него, либо лежит, либо и то и другое…  
  
Разговор с мужчиной был рассчитанным риском. Он был практически уверен, что незнакомец был ещё одной жертвой банды идиотов, ответственных за его похищение, но всегда оставался незначительный шанс, что он ошибается. Тем не менее, даже если мужчина был подсадной уткой, Шерлок определённо сможет выяснить намного больше, чем тот хотел бы открыть.  
  
— Ты не из охранников и не из персонала.  
  
— Нет, — подтвердил голос, несмотря на то, что это вообще-то не было вопросом. — Просто ещё один бедный ублюдок в камере. Ты в порядке? Ранен? Судя по звукам, они были довольно злыми, когда притащили тебя сюда.  
  
— По крайней мере двоим придётся навестить дантиста.  
  
Голос тихо присвистнул.  
  
— Отличная работа!  
  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос, — Шерлок впервые с момента прибытия серьёзно оценил своё состояние, — синяки, небольшие порезы и царапины, лёгкое остаточное головокружение и сухость во рту, скорее всего от седативного препарата, ничего серьёзного.  
  
— Ел недавно?  
  
Вообще-то, после последнего приёма пищи прошло шестьдесят восемь часов, и голос Майкрофта в его голове предположил, что, возможно, если бы он лучше заботился о себе, он бы смог полностью избежать похищения. Он приказал голосу заткнуться.  
  
— Нет, довольно давно.  
  
— Это хорошо. Они схватили меня вскоре после обеда и, что бы ни было в этом грёбаном седативном препарате, оно действует как рвотное. Тебя ждут сухие позывы.  
  
— Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен, что оно ещё и не мочегонное в придачу.  
  
Голос рассмеялся, смех получился выше, чем Шерлок ожидал от него — почти хихиканье. Оно было на удивление приятным.  
  
— Да, меня засовывали в места и похуже, но ненамного. Тем не менее, если они дали тебе воду — выпей её. Всю.  
  
— Да,  _доктор_ , — последовавшая пауза подтвердила его гипотезу.  
  
— Как ты… да, — послышался звук прочищаемого горла, — доктор Джон Ватсон. Не могу пожать тебе руку и, откровенно говоря, при данных обстоятельствах кажется неуместным говорить «рад познакомиться», но не могу сказать, что возражаю против звуков чужого голоса. Меня уже чертовски тошнит от собственного.  
  
Нет смысла скрывать своё имя — они забрали кошелёк. И пальто, и ботинки. И ладно, да, одежду тоже, заменив её на отвратительную голубую больничную пижаму, которая могла похвастаться тремя предыдущими владельцами: одной женщиной и двумя мужчинами.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс. Я… взаимно, уверен.  
  
— Так как ты узнал, что я доктор? — спросил Джон Ватсон, и в его голосе явно чувствовалось веселье и любопытство. Разве он не должен быть обеспокоен? Шерлок — разумеется — не был, но его с трудом можно отнести к большинству людей, и это было не первое его похищение. В этом году.  
  
— Знать — моя работа, — ответил Шерлок не вызывающим сомнения тоном. — Я консультирующий детектив, единственный в мире. Я могу определить инженера по галстуку, пилота по большому пальцу левой руки и доктора по его манерам.  
  
На этот раз был короткий смешок.  
  
— Справедливо. Давай, определи что-нибудь ещё обо мне.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не то чтобы у нас были другие неотложные дела.  
  
— Ты уверен? Просто… люди имеют тенденцию обижаться, — если Джон разозлится и перестанет с ним разговаривать, то будет совершенно нечем заняться, и Майкрофт найдёт его семьдесят один час спустя с мозгами, вытекшими через уши.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
— Поверь мне, на данный момент немного оскорблений будут ярчайшим событием моего во всех отношениях непримечательного дня.  
  
— Давай посмотрим… — Шерлок не был уверен в причинах, но обнаружил, что хочет впечатлить своего соседа. — Ты служишь в армии, или служил, и у тебя психосоматическая хромота.  
  
— Потрясающе! Как ты выяснил?  
  
— Мне слышно, как ты ходишь по камере. Твоя хромота то появляется, то исчезает, а так как внешние стимулы не меняются, она, должно быть, отвечает на внутренние, таким образом — психосоматика. Но когда ты не хромаешь, то у тебя очень отчётливая солдатская походка.  
  
— Бывший КАМК, и они забрали мою трость, когда бросили меня сюда, — застенчивость в его голосе сменилась… изумлением? — Это… блестяще, то, что ты делаешь.  
  
Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул, радуясь, что Джон никак не может увидеть его довольную улыбку. На самом деле, он не мог припомнить последний раз, когда кто-то счёл приятным его личную оценку, не говоря уже о восторге. Это почти стоило того, чтобы быть похищенным.  
  
— Базовые навыки наблюдения. Ничего странного или…  _сверхъестественного_.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
— Кстати об этом…  
  
— Стены покрыты плохо прорисованными сигилами из смеси неправильно спряженной латыни, древнегреческого, иероглифов, санскрита и то ли очевидно неудачной попытки воспроизвести клинопись, то ли произвольной штриховки, что может быть только детской попыткой «защитить» комнату. Вдобавок, они насыпали по периметру соль — судя по вкусу, ту разновидность, которой посыпают дороги, возможно, у них проблемы с бюджетом — очевидно опираясь на народные поверья о том, что соль является барьером для зла.  
  
— То есть ты тоже? Я-то подумал, что заполучил люкс для новобрачных.  
  
— Полагаю, это означает, что меня облили именно святой водой при захвате.  
  
— Ага, скорее всего.  
  
— Восхитительно. То есть меня в ускоренном порядке усыпили, похитили и…  _перекрестили_ , потому что какие-то идиоты в детстве наслушались Дойловских сказок про фей?  
  
— То есть ты не такой? — поддразнил его голос Джона.  
  
— Так называемый «паранормальный»? Конечно нет, Джон, не глупи. Подобное не существует.  
  
— Верно, верно. Глупо с моей стороны, — в голосе Джона была странная, почти тоскливая нота. Хотел бы он увидеть лицо Джона или прочитать язык его тела. Был ли он высоким или низким, блондином, или темноволосым, симпатичным, или… Чёрт, ему нужно больше данных.  
  
— Гули, гоблины, призраки, оборотни, ведьмы и вампиры, — продолжил Шерлок, — существуют только в умах идиотов или сумасшедших.  
  
— И кто, по-твоему, нас тут держит, идиоты или сумасшедшие?  
  
— Будем надеяться на первое — идиотов можно уговорить.  
  


***

  
  
— Джон, они и то и другое! — воскликнул Шерлок на следующий день, когда его бесцеремонно швырнули обратно в камеру. — Они и то и другое!  
  
— Слава богу — ты в порядке, но ты не мог бы потише? После их тестов у меня голова болит.  
  
— Поверить не могу… — произнёс Шерлок, начиная ходить взад и вперёд по своей камере. — Похоже, теперь кто угодно может получить докторскую степень.  
  
— Нас удерживает зловещая организация с неизвестными мотивами, в неизвестном месте, они проводят над нами тесты, а тебя волнует, что у них проблемы с методологией? — спросил Джон тоном, который колебался где-то между раздражением и весельем.  
  
— А ещё их бюджет — честное слово, это даже  _не настоящие_  видеокамеры, это просто обманки с ведьмиными огоньками, чтобы мы ничего не пытались сделать.  
  
— Ты ув…  
  
— Бетонные стены без выходящих проводов.  
  
— А…  
  
— В любом случае, мы знаем их мотивы, они считают, что мы не люди и пытаются это доказать. Джон, это безумие. Полный медицинский осмотр, анализ крови, рентген, и всё это лишь убедило их в том, что я, должно быть, нечто экстраординарное, раз уж способен так хорошо сойти за человека.  
  
— То есть они схватили тебя, думая, что в тебе было что-то нечеловеческое, что-то… из-за твоих мозгов? Твоя способность всё выяснять с лёту? Или ты сверкаешь на солнце?  
  
— Какого чёрта я должен  _сверкать_ , Джон?  
  
Джон вздохнул. Это был вздох «ты снова пропустил культурную отсылку». Осознание того, как быстро Шерлок обзавёлся мини-каталогом вздохов Джона, несколько пугало.  
  
— Правильно, никаких блёсток, конечно, нет, неважно.  
  
— Хотя я всё равно не понимаю, почему они схватили  _тебя_. Ты кажешься совершенно заурядным… Это не оскорбление, для заурядного ты совершенно экстраординарен, просто… — Шерлок замолк, осознав, что понятия не имеет, что он вообще пытался сказать. — Они не производят впечатление людей с хоть каким-то научным подходом для контроля за экспериментами.  
  
А сейчас он почувствовал в голосе Джона пожатие плечами.  
  
— Сказал бы я тебе, приятель.  
  
— Они, похоже, думают, что у меня какие-то психокинетические способности, они пытались заставить меня дедуцировать вещи на ощупь или с помощью этих карточек с треугольниками и волнистыми линиями.  
  
— И как ты справился?  
  
— Отличный результат через двадцать три секунды, потребовавшиеся на то, чтобы изучить язык её тела.  
  
Джон захихикал, и Шерлок тоже засмеялся, чувствуя необъяснимое тепло в груди.  
  
— Напомни мне никогда не играть с тобой в покер.  
  
— С нетерпением жду возможности выучить язык твоего тела, Джон Ватсон.  
  
Джон замолчал, и Шерлок внезапно пришёл в ужас, что он сказал что-то… не хорошее.  
  
— Ну… да, — наконец ответил Джон, — было бы интересно.  
  
Снова наступило молчание, пока Джон, в явной попытке увести разговор в сторону, не признался:  
  
— Я… возможно, у них сложилось впечатление, что я не выношу серебро.  
  
— Бога ради,  _зачем_?  
  
— Потому что так они не будут пробовать что-то ещё, что действительно может меня поранить! — почти выкрикнул Джон. — Совершенно не обязательно быть нелюдем, чтобы бояться огня или того, что они продолжат испытывать методы из грёбанного «Молота Ведьм» на моей заднице. — Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. — Прости, прости. Тут слишком тихо, слишком тесно, воняет, и это действует мне на нервы. Слегка.  
  
— Это… весьма умно, Джон.  
  
И Джон не знал Шерлока, нет, в общем-то, и он не знал, что Шерлок  _никогда_ никому не говорил комплименты, не знал, что никто не любит Шерлока; он просто знал, что Шерлок был умным, и он считал Шерлока потрясающим, и Шерлок хотел знать, захочет ли Джон на самом деле разговаривать с ним, если они не будут заперты здесь, где больше не с кем поговорить.  
  
— Должен признаться, что даже с нетерпением жду, что же сделает мой брат, когда заграбастает наших похитителей, — не ради себя, похищение внесло хоть какое-то разнообразие, и это был очень скучный четверг, но они, по-видимому, причинили Джону неудобство, а это было неприемлемо.  
  
С другой стороны, он бы не познакомился с Джоном, если бы их не похитили.  
  
Когда они с Джоном сбегут, а Майкрофт запрёт всё эту организацию в каком-нибудь официально не существующем государственном бункере, возможно, он отправит им букет цветов.  
  
— Твой брат? — спросил Джон, явно зацепившись за наименее важную деталь.  
  
— Работает на правительство. Ну, когда я говорю «работает  _на_ …»  
  
— Я так понимаю, он не… ну, скажем, почтальон?  
  
Ох, какая чудесная воображаемая картинка.  
  
— Нет, ничего подобного.  
  
— Итак… как по-твоему, сколько времени твоему брату потребуется, чтобы найти тебя?  
  
— К данному моменту не более сорока семи часов, учитывая, что моё похищение, скорее всего, попало на кучу городских видеокамер.  
  
— То есть, с тобой разобрались, — жизнерадостно сказал Джон.  
  
— Это просто означает, что у нас есть меньше сорока шести часов на побег. Я отказываюсь давать этому толстому жлобу удовольствие меня спасти. Он будет совершенно невыносим.  
  
— У нас?  
  
Конечно же, Джон не был таким непроходимым идиотом.  
  
— Я вряд ли собираюсь бросать тебя тут, Джон.  
  
— Это… спасибо, Шерлок.  
  


***

  
  
Вообще-то, на то, чтобы выбраться, им понадобилось всего семнадцать часов. Шерлоку всего лишь потребовалось пофлиртовать с одной из исследовательниц, чтобы она захотела соблазнительно распустить волосы, украсть у неё невидимку, а затем оставалось только дождаться, когда ночной патруль закончит очередной обход, и вскрыть невидимкой замок.  
  
Он почти уже вскрыл замок в камеру Джона, когда заметил, что у него слегка вспотели ладони.  
  
— Там у тебя всё в порядке? — спросил Джон.  
  
— Отлично, просто… — Шерлок вытер ладонь о больничную пижаму и вернулся к замку. Всё было отлично, за дверью его ждёт Джон, он наконец-то узнает, как тот выглядит, и они сбегут, и Шерлок узнает, какой Джон на самом деле — когда они не заперты в соседний камерах, и совершенно не о чём так нервничать.  
  
Замок с щелчком раскрылся.  
  
Джон откашлялся.  
  
— Я понимаю, что слегка поздновато, но, вероятно, мне стоит кое о чём упомянуть…  
  
Дверь качнулась внутрь.  
  
— Вообще-то, они не вполне ошиблись, когда схватили меня… — как он и подозревал, Джон Ватсон был ниже его. Крепкого сложения, с симпатичным, выразительным лицом и короткими светлыми волосами. Всё укладывалось в вероятные параметры.  
  
Гигантские крылья цвета кофе и сливок оказались более чем неожиданной деталью.  
  
— Я всегда  _что-то_  упускаю… — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
Джон потёр ладонью лоб.  
  
— Ага. Джон Ватсон. Привет. Приятно, когда голос обретает лицо.  
  
— И ты не побеспокоился  _упомянуть_ об этом раньше?  
  
— Честно говоря, я не думал, что ты мне поверишь.  
  
— Ну, от меня с трудом можно было ожидать, что я вычислю такое. Это совершенно нелогично, — Шерлок осторожно протянул руку и кончиками пальцев провёл по мягким кроющим перьям. Джон слегка вздрогнул.  
  
— Слушай, мы можем продолжить это, когда уберёмся отсюда?  
  
Шерлок неохотно отвёл руку.  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Я бы сбежал раньше, но  _каким-то образом_ , среди этой нью-эйджевской смеси и ещё бог-знает-чего, которыми покрыты стены, они умудрились нанести  _единственный грёбанный сигил_ , который  _действительно_ сработал, — объяснил Джон. — Я даже не смог спрятать их как обычно, и в такой маленькой комнате это, блять,  _неудобно_. — Пока он говорил, его крылья слегка распрямились, концы маховых перьев шаркнулись о стены, и даже на вид это было решительно неприятное ощущение. Джон тут же отдёрнул крылья и сложил их за спиной, одновременно скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Как только они вышли из камеры, крылья Джона исчезли, и Шерлок никогда бы в это не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами. Вся эта масса просто ушла… куда-то, и потребовалось значительное усилие воли, чтобы не потрогать Джона ещё раз, не провести ладонью по его спине, проверяя, почувствует ли он их присутствие или точки соединения.  
  
Шерлок остановился на том, что схватил Джона за руку, без слов потянув его за собой.  
  
В конце концов, они выбрались на (подумать только!) многоэтажную парковку.  
  
— Можно угнать машину и отправиться в Лондон… — предложил Джон, уже оглядываясь в поисках подходящей машины.  
  
— Ужин? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Ужин? — повторил Джон. У него определённо была замедленная реакция как следствие шока от побега.  
  
— Это то, что люди делают, не так ли? Кроме того, уверен, ты оценишь возможность поесть что-то отличное от сухпайка.  
  
—  _Люди_ делают, да, Шерлок, но…  
  
Шерлок продолжил, игнорируя лепет Джона.  
  
— Я знаю чудесное местечко в Лондоне, итальянская кухня, владелец должен мне услугу…  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— А потом мы сможем отправиться в мою квартиру, есть пара экспериментов, которые мне нужно провести…  
  
— Шерлок, мы только что  _сбежали_ , чтобы не быть объектами экспериментов. У меня ни малейшего желания быть твоим…  
  
— … например, мне интересно, насколько чувствительны твои перья, и сколько времени мне потребуется, чтобы довести тебя до оргазма, используя только язык.  
  
— Ты… что? — Джон схватил Шерлока, слегка разворачивая, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. Глаза Джона были широко распахнуты, а рот приоткрыт, как будто он искал на лице Шерлока… что-то. Шерлок с исключительным вниманием пронаблюдал за тем, как язык Джона скользнул, облизывая губы, и попытался составить каталог оттенков его каштаново-блондинисто-седых волос в свете флуоресцентных ламп.  
  
Глаза Джона были голубыми, темнее, чем у Шерлока, а зрачки почти заполнили радужку.  
  
— Эксперименты, говоришь?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок, не нарушая зрительного контакта.  
  
— Ну, если это для  _науки_.  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Веди.


End file.
